


2:05am

by emberhime, jjbyers (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, College AU, Conspiracy Theories, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt Being a Little Shit, keith and pidge r roomies, mentions of klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberhime/pseuds/emberhime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jjbyers
Summary: aliens with a side of homos





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank to my friend emberhime or redkogayne on instagram lmao

Keith wasn't expecting college to be like this, not at all. Sure, it was different trying to get used to only getting about two hours of sleep per week, and having to sacrifice any relationships he may have had outside of college. Compared to this those things were nothing, this completely left him in awe. 

Obviously, he had to have a roommate. He expected them to be annoying and just plain boring, but what he hadn't been prepared for was getting the best roommate anyone could have. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Originally Keith thought that he was the only one who believed in aliens, as he had never met another human being alive who also did. They all told him that he was just being childish, clinging to the thoughts of his younger, brighter self. He was mistaken to believe he was the only one who believed in them.

 

Pidge was a special case, it seemed like she was never going to be able to stay in college as she got kicked out at least five times by now. It's not like she was counting or anything. It finally came to her attention that if she disguised herself as a boy and created a new identity she would be able to stay in college, without her reputation amongst the professors. Her new name and identity was completely fool proof, nobody would ever find out or work out her true identity, as they all believed that she was Pidge.

Saying Pidge was smart was an understatement, she was a genius, and that was just putting it lightly. For a genius to believe in aliens no one else could question it. So far Pidge had been right about everything that she spoke about. She was always confident with her answers with solid proof backing up whatever claims she made, so Keith was completely positive that the theories and notes she had written about the aliens were correct.

 

Right as he entered the dorm with a cardboard box in cradled in his arms, he noticed that there were papers all over the place. Usually, Pidge kept all her notes neat and tidy, but with so much to read about and take in being neat wasn't really an option for her anymore.

Keith settled in right away, feeling very at home with the smaller girl. Well, he didn't know that she was a girl but that doesn't really matter. Their conversation began with simple greetings and introductions, but not too long after that it turned into a five-hour long discussion about the existence of aliens. They both agreed with each other's theories and ideas, talking about each in-depth.

After what seemed like only a short amount of time the pair glanced at the clock sitting on the coffee table, it read 2:05 am. Time really does fly quickly when you enjoy talking to somebody about things you love. They had listened to sounds, scrolled through images, and watched videos which all had the common theme of aliens. Keith truly believed that they were real, he didn't need to be convinced.

 

The following morning Pidge took Keith to introduce him to her close friends. After the introductions he learned that their names were Lance, Hunk, and Shiro, who surprisingly he already knew him. Shiro and Keith were like brothers, they had been together since they can remember. But Lance and Hunk? He had never met them before, originally he thought they would get along but after hearing their opinions on what Keith and Pidge stood for, telling them that they were just kids who never lost their imagination.

Honestly, Keith was mad. Fuck you too, Lance! He thought to himself. Keith usually wouldn't be bothered by this but for some this was different. Sure, the guy was cute, funny, and really, really attractive, but the deal was broken the minute he told Keith and Pidge they were childish for believing something like that. Keith hated being treated like he was some child. God, he hated it so much.

 

It wasn't just a once-off where Keith and Pidge stayed up late, it became a habit been the two. They would discuss aliens, and what they would do if an alien invasion was to occur. A plan was made, it was so in-depth that if anyone else heard it they would probably be confused out of their minds. It was such an amazing feeling, Keith had never been this content in a friendship.

Keith had woken up at 2:30 am, he had been asleep for maybe fifteen minutes but he was restless. He felt gross and sweaty so he decided it would be best to have a shower. There were two things on his mind which were the reason why his brain was so restless, not letting him fall asleep. Alien activity, and Lance fucking Mcclain.

 


End file.
